villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phantom Renegade
Phantom Renegade is an antagonist from anime series Medabots. Although during the show, he showed more as friend and protector of protagonist Ikki and his friends, saving Ikkis life twice and served only as a type of Robin Hood villain. Biography Background Young Hikaru Agatha was a champion of robobattles with his teamates Jo from USA and Pathra from Egypt. But during their fight, Hikaru's medabot triggers happening that is known as Ten days of drakness. Hikaru was forced to kill his medabot to stop Ten days of darknes, that has made all medabots around world go crazy. After what happened, Hikaru adressed to his teacher, and creator of Medabot corporation Eugine Aki. Eugine tought that behind Ten days of darknes is Doctor Metaevil, his former colegue, with whom he was student of profesore Kushi, creator of medbots. So Hikaru asume identity of night thief of valuble medabot medals called Phantom Renegade, to protect medals and medabots from Ruberobo gang, a group of Metaevils henchmen. Plot In first episode, a car crashed at bridge, and a hurt man caring briefcase trying to esceape Ruberobos, but they take the briefcase. Then Phantom Renegade occures out of the shadow, presenting himself in rather theatrical manner. He than charge at gang with his shuriken in shape of medal, and steal the medal from the gang...But when he esceaped on air baloon, the hook that he was holding broke, and he fell into the river. Next day medal was found by young boy Ikki Tendiou. In his second apearence, and episode mostly dedecated to him, Phantome Renegade explains who he is, a famous thief who steals rare medals. In that episode he saves Ikki and his friends from Ruberobos, In third episode that was mainly dedecated to him, while crashing from museum window, and outruning the police, he lost his mask, also while being chased by Rokusho the Sizzorhead and paparazzo Shamus Mc Cracker. Ikki and his gril friend Erika (they are not in relationship) try to clean Ikki's name, because Shamus acussed Ikki to be Phantom, because he had injury, where Phantom has hit the head. All the time, Ikki and his friends are not avare that Phantom is actually Henry, a guy that is working in lockal 24hours shop. In season two of show, Phantom joyins his forces with Rokusho the Sizzor head to defeat Metaevil. It is also revealed that Henry or Hiakru Agata has more than one secret identity, being both Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X, Japans champion medafighter. He only onece fighted in world championship against his former teammate Jo from USA team, while risking being caught by police. After second season ended, and Metaevil was finally defeated and Ruberobo disbaned, Henry or Phantom Renegade went in retirement. He was not shown(sadly) in season three, but it can be presumed he was replaced by Zuru Zora, who played another masked figure in the show, but was not criminal. Appearance and Abilities Phantom Renegade was highly skilled person, able to perform skills that other humans in show could not (as if he was human with medabot skills). He was great acrobate, able to jump high, do saltos, and to run very fast. He had a lot of gadgets at his disposal like hooks, net gun and propeler. He wore top hat, white mask with blue circles in place of eyes and red smile. He also wore a cape. When he was Mistery Medafighter X, he instead of white wore golden mask, without cape and tophat, and he had medabot Arcbeatle. Notic that Henry's hair and Phantom hair is the same. Besides his acrobatical skills, Phantome Renegade was actidentproone, that has being shown in most of the episodes, like when he fell out of tree, or in first episode when he fell in river. Never the less he was very skilled in outruning police and Ruberobos and escaping in most of situation. He can be described as mixture of many famous heros and villains, like Zoro(his skills of outruning and defeating large number of people), Phantom of Opera(he had mask and name as Phantome) and Profesor Moriarty(he had top hat as Moriarty and cape). The Renegade can be translated as outcast, since Henry or Hikaru was outcast of medabot soceity for Ten days of darkness. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Alter-Ego Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male